


Oh, come, little children

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Clint as sperm donor, F/F, F/M, IVF, Infertility, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Clint helped other Avengers- and Shield-couples as sperm donor and one time they gave him what he wants the most...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint as sperm donor for other Avenger couples](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38355433#t38355433)
> 
> Warning - Mentions of infertility (please don't read if that is triggering)
> 
> It starts with Tony & Pepper wanting to start a family, but a side effect of Tony's paladium poisoning gave him a very low sperm count. They decide on IVF but for whatever hand-waving reason they can't go to a clinic (desire for privacy given all the breaches of computer security, whatever) and ask Clint, the only un-augmented human they trust with this secret, to be the sperm donor. (Not to discount Rhodey - maybe he has a low sperm-count, or he is stationed too far away).
> 
> Next, Bruce & Betty get back together, eventually want to start a family but can't because of gamma radiation poisoning - again, Clint is the go-to sperm donor.
> 
> When Steve gets married and wants to start a family, he doesn't want to pass down all of his pre-serum ailments, so they also ask Clint to be sperm donor.
> 
> Clint agrees, as long as he can be Uncle Clint to all of the babies - they may have their own adoptive fathers, but he still wants to be involved with them. Bonus points if Clint agrees because he wants kids, but Natasha can't have children because of what the Red Room did to her.
> 
> Author can include however many couples as s/he wants, maybe even other SHIELD agents.
> 
> Can be gen if all couples use IVF, or Het / smut if they decide to not have a paper trail and Clint sleeps with each woman to do the deed.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Clint said when he stepped out of the elevator and into Tony's penthouse. The genius nodded and led him in the living room.

“Actually, _we_ wanted to talk to you.” He heard a voice from the couch and found Pepper sitting there. 

“Okay.” Clint lifted one brow and looked at the two of them.

“You want a drink?” Tony asked and went to the bar.

“You seem really serious. Do I need a drink?” Clint cocked his head. Tony just sighed and filled two tumblers with amber liquid, whiskey, Clint assumed, and came around to hand him one of them. 

“Take a seat, please.” Pepper requested and Clint went to the couch and sat down. He took a sip from the tumbler. Yes, it was whiskey. A really formidable whiskey. 

Clint once again looked at the two of them, when Tony sat down beside Pepper and seemed a little bit embarrassed.

“You sure you okay?” He asked and furrowed his brows. 

“We wanted to ask you something... and... it's a little bit... delicate.” Pepper started and looked at her hands.

“Okay.” Clint nodded and took another sip from his whiskey.

“You know, that we're going to marry in a few weeks.” Tony said and took Pepper's hand.

“Yes, but...” 

“No, not that. It's... we...” Tony stopped, sighed and bit his lip before he continued. “I was at my regular check up last week and due to the fact that we're going to marry and that we want to start a family I let him check everything. And... apparently the palladium poisoning from the arc reactor had had a side effect.”

“Okay.” Clint said, once again. He still didn't know why they told him this.

“It's... I have a very low sperm count.” Tony looked up at Clint. 

“That means?” 

“I... I can't beget a child.” 

“And?” 

“And we wanted to... you know... ask you for...” Pepper chipped in, stopped when she saw him furrow his brows again, “We wanted to ask you to be our donor.” She finished and now Clint's brows hit his hairline. 

“Wow!” He said, emptied the tumbler in one gulp and then looked at the two of them. “Wow.” He repeated. “Didn't expect that.” 

Tony rose, took the empty tumbler and refilled it. “You don't have to decide instantly.” He said when he gave him the refilled glass. 

“Why don't you go to a... a sperm bank?” Clint asked. 

“Because all the world and his brother knows us and we... we want it to be... private.” Pepper admitted.

“Yeah, that's true. Phew... I... I have to think about it. And I need to talk to Natasha.” 

“Sure, that's okay. But please, no one else.” Tony said and Clint nodded.

 

Two days later, Tony and Pepper just came back from SI when Jarvis addressed them. 

“Ms Potts, Mr Stark, Agent Barton is in search of you.”

“Is he here in the Tower?” Tony asked and the AI confirmed that he's in his apartment. He looked at Pepper and they both rode to his floor. When they knocked it was Clint who opened them. He stepped aside and let them in. Natasha wasn't here. She left the Tower this morning with Coulson, a mission somewhere in Eastern Europe.

“I've talked to Nat.” Clint said when they all sat at the couch. “I... we... agreed to help you. But we have one condition...” Tony and Pepper, who had started to smile, frowned now. 

“Don't worry, it's nothing too absurd. We just don't want to be some random strangers, we want to be Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint to the kid. We don't want to interfere with your family or the upbringing. We only want... you know, spoil it with presents, babysit when you're going out and stuff like this.” 

Tony and Pepper looked at each other, smiled and seemed relieved. “Oh my god, of course! Do you really think we would keep you from it? We surely want you to be involved with our kid.” Pepper smiled and then she rose and hugged Clint. “Thank you.” She whispered in his ear. 

“So...” Clint cleared his throat. “How is this supposed to work?” 

“We have a doctor who would do this in his private clinic. You just have to... you know...” Tony said and actually blushed. 

“Okay.” Clint grinned. “You make an appointment and I will be there.” 

“That is... thank you, man. Really.” Tony smiled and patted Clint's shoulder thankfully.

“Hey, that's what friends are for.” 

 

9 months, three weeks later

 

“That's the room,” Nat said and pointed at a door. She knocked and opened when she heard a voice invite them in. Clint followed her. 

“Hey!” She said when she saw Pepper in the hospital bed, Tony with his son on his arm beside her and Bruce and Betty just visiting them as well. 

“Hey!” Pepper smiled as well. Nat had a big bouquet of flowers and Clint a huge stuffed dog with them. 

“How are you?” Nat asked and handed the flowers to Pepper. Clint stood behind her and tried to gain a look at the baby. Tony, who saw this, came around the bed and smiled at Clint.

“You want to hold him?” He asked and Clint swallowed. 

“May I?” Clint looked at Pepper and she smiled as well and nodded. He put the dog down on the bed at Pepper's feet and then Tony gave him the baby, carefully.

“Anthony Stark junior, this is your Uncle Clint.” Tony murmured and smiled when he saw Clint grin.


	2. Bruce and Betty

“Hey Clint,” Bruce said when he entered the gym and found the younger man lifting weights in front of a mirror. 

“Hey,” Clint pressed through gritted teeth and concentrated on his exercises. But when he saw the scientist loitering around behind him and not going to use any of the devices he put the barbells down. He angled for his towel and wiped away the sweat and then turned around. 

“Something wrong?” He asked and cocked his head.

“No... yes... I...” Bruce stammered, blushed, turned and left the gym hastily. 

“What was that?” Natasha asked when she saw Bruce run away. 

“I have no idea.” Clint shrugged, took his bottle to gulp down a few swallows of water and then he returned to his training.

 

Two days later Bruce found Clint in the cafeteria on the helicarrier. He felt extremely queasy, given what happened the last time he was there. But Fury insisted that he should attend in a meeting here.

“Hello, Clint.” He said and stood there with his tray in his hand. Clint looked up and then pointed at the empty seat opposite of him. 

“Hey,” he greeted him and took another bite from his donut. 

“So, how are things going?” Clint asked and smiled. Bruce once again seemed uncomfortable in his presence but he had no clue why. 

“Uhm... I need to ask you something.” Bruce finally started after a few seconds of shifting around on his chair. 

“Okay.” Clint gestured for him to continue.

“I've talked to Tony and...” They got interrupted when a Junior Agent approached.

“Agent Barton, sir, Agent Coulson said you need to come immediately to the airfield. It's about Agent Romanov.” 

“Sorry, Bruce. Another time.” He was gone before Bruce could blink.

“Sure, Clint.” Bruce mumbled and looked at the Junior Agent who stared at him wide eyed. “What?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” The young man turned and left as quick as possible.

 

The next morning Bruce and Clint were both back at Stark Tower. Natasha was still in the infirmary but it was just for medical observation. She had a concussion and a few broken ribs and the doctor said, she was allowed to leave this afternoon. 

Bruce found Clint in the kitchen, burning toast and cursing the coffee maker. 

“Morning. How's Natasha?” He asked.

“She'll be released this afternoon,” Clint said, threw the toast into the bin and grabbed his cereals. “You wanted to ask something before I ran away?” He rinsed his favorite bowl and opened the fridge to get the milk.

“Yes... it's... I've talked to Tony.”

“I know, you already said that.” Clint sat down and filled his bowl with cereals.

“Yes, I know. It's...” He blushed. “I know what you did for Tony and Pepper.” 

“Huh?” Clint spilled milk onto the table. 

“Yes. It's... I wouldn't ask... you know... but...” 

“I thought he didn't wanted anyone to know?” Clint asked and got up to get a paper towel.

“He... he revealed it by accident. He's so excited. You know, due date is in nine weeks and he can't speak about anything else and... it slipped out.” 

“Okay. And you wanted to ask?” Clint started.

“If you... maybe...” Bruce stopped, looked at his fingers, then back at Clint who finally got the milk over his cereals. “You know that I'm... since the incident with the other guy there's the thing with the gamma radiation. And it's not only in my blood.” He blushed again. “I wanted to ask if you could help us, me and Betty, as well?”

“Why don't you go to a sperm bank?” 

“First of all, I don't think they would do it because of the risk with the other guy. But I _can_ control it, I promise,” Bruce added when he saw Clint's skeptic glance. “And then, if her father finds out...” He nearly shivered with disgust.

“Yeah, well... I need to talk to Natasha.” Clint said and stirred in his cereals.

“I know and... I also know about your condition and we are absolutely consent with it.” 

“Okay, I talk to Nat and let you know.” 

“Thanks, Clint.” 

“I haven't done anything yet.” 

 

10 months later

 

Clint and Nat just came back from a mission to Japan and stumbled bleary-eyed out of the quinjet. But when they saw a broadly grinning Bruce they shared a look. 

“Is it...” Clint asked and Bruce nodded.

“Come with me.” He said and they both went into the tower after Bruce and the SHIELD-pilot closed the ramp of the jet and took off. 

Both, Clint and Natasha left their bags in the elevator when they followed Bruce to his apartment. 

“Betty is sleeping.” He told them and led them to the nursery room. 

There was a cradle and in it Clint could see the baby. 

“Hey, little one.” He leaned over the cradle and smiled at the tiny girl. “How are you?” 

“We named her Barbara. You want to hold her?” Bruce stood behind Clint and looked proudly at his cute daughter. 

“Sure, if you're okay with it.” 

“I wouldn't have asked then.” Bruce chuckled slightly when he saw the younger man carefully take the small girl out of it's cradle and his eyes lit up when he held her.

“Oh god, Nat, look at her, she's...” Clint started and turned to find Natasha gone. His smile fell and he looked at Bruce. “Guess she's tired. It was a long day.” He said apologetically.


	3. Steve and Samantha

Three months after their marriage Steve and his wife Samantha invited all of the Avengers to their new house. It's sort of a house warming party but a little bit more dignified.

Tony and Pepper were there with little Anthony, Bruce and Betty were there even if it wasn't too easy for Betty, heavily pregnant as she was, Thor and Jane were there with Móði and Clint and Natasha were there. Steve had cooked himself and then they all sat around the large table, talked and laughed and it was a nice evening. Clint couldn't resist and played as much with the two little boys as possible. He really loved the children. 

Later, Pepper and Jane brought their sons to Steve's guest room to get some sleep, Clint went onto the balcony for a smoke. He just lit the cigarette when he heard the door again. When he turned he could see Steve. 

“It's really a nice house, Steve.” Clint said and offered Steve a cigarette but he just shook his head. 

“You shouldn't do this.” Cap said.

“I know. But the possibility that those will kill me is far less than that my job will do it.” Clint snorted and Cap smiled.

“Okay, point.” 

They both stood there for a few minutes, quietly, just staring out into the darkness.

“I've seen you with Anthony and Móði.” Steve finally said and threw a side glance at Clint who just stubbed out his cigarette. “You really love children, don't you?” 

“Yeah.” Clint admitted. It was fun to play with Móði, he was three now and a real bundle of energy. But also, to carry around little Tony, to see his smile, was something he wouldn't want to miss. 

“Why don't you and Natasha have children?” Steve asked. 

“It's... she can't. Nat always says she doesn't like them but in fact she loves children but what Red Room did to her... she can't have any.” Clint looked at Steve who nodded. 

“That's... sorry, Clint.” Steve seemed a little bit uncomfortable. “Maybe it's... I'm not sure... I wanted to ask you something. But I don't know if it's okay, now.” 

“Shoot.” 

“Like I said, I've seen you with the children and... Sam and me talked about having children but... you know, the super soldier serum in my blood... I don't know if it's a risk and... and I talked to Bruce. He had the same problem with the... the gamma radiation.” Steve said and Clint nearly choked when he mentioned Bruce and the problem with the radiation. 

“You've talked to Bruce?” Clint asked, warily.

“Yes. He said.... please don't tell anybody... he said, he and Betty had a sperm donor and IVF.” 

“Okay.” Clint glanced at Steve now. “Why do you tell me?”

“It's...” Steve blushed, “Sam and me wanted to... to ask you...” He stopped, took a deep breath, then continued, “We wanted to ask you if you could be our sperm donor.” 

“Uhm... okay. Why my? Why don't you go to a sperm bank?” 

“That's a legitimate question.” Steve nodded. “Sam said... it could maybe... there's always the possibility that press finds out and then... can you imagine the headlines? Captain America can't father his own children. We wanted to do this without the paper trail. And since I'm back from the ice you, Tony, Bruce and Thor are my closest friends, but you are the only one I could ask. Bruce has the gamma radiation thing, Tony said something about a lucky strike because of the palladium poisoning and Thor... Jane barely survived the pregnancy and she had the help of Asgardian healers. You are the only one hundred percent human friend I have.” Steve admitted and now he turned to look at Clint.

“But... if you want to do this without the paper trail... who...” Clint started.

“Bruce... he said he can do it.” Steve said.

“Okay.” Clint huffed, then he lit another cigarette. “I need to talk to Nat.”

“That's understood.” Steve nodded and a small smile appeared on his face.

“There's one thing. Call it a condition.” The smile disappeared.

“It's nothing terrible.” Clint reassured him. “It's... I told you that I can't get children myself. _If_ I do this when Nat is okay with it, then I... I don't want to be excluded. Don't get me wrong, Steve. I will never put you as father in question nor do I want to interfere with the upbringing. But I don't want to be just some random colleague as well. You know, we want to be Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat, we just want to be involved with the child.” 

“Seems legit.” Steve said and now he smiled again. “If... if you want me to, I would explain it to Natasha and ask her.” He offered and looked at him with those puppy eyes he had perfected. 

“Okay, sure.” Clint finally nodded and Steve disappeared immediately. He could see him through the glass door going to Nat who sat alone at the couch in the living room. She sometimes needed a few minutes without company. The others were still in the dining room with Sam.

Steve talked to Nat and once again used his puppy eyes and when Clint saw her pinch the bridge of her nose he knew that Steve had her. No one could resist those eyes, Cap's most dangerous weapon.

 

10 months, two weeks later

 

Clint rode up with the elevator. He had a bouquet of flowers and a huge stuffed penguin in his arms. When he spotted a nurse at the eighth floor he asked her about the room of Samantha Rogers and she told him the room number. He smiled at her, went to the room and when he found the door open, he entered. 

“Hello,” he greeted Steve and Sam. “How are you?” He handed the bouquet to Steve and placed the plush penguin at the bed. 

“Fine now,” Sam said. She still looked tired but she held a beautiful little girl in her arm. 

“Congratulations, you two.” Clint said and smiled. “And who are you, little one?” He pretended to ask the baby for it's name. 

“That's Jennifer. Jennifer Natasha Rogers.” Sam said and pulled away the blanket so that Clint could see her better. 

“Really?” He was baffled. 

“Really.” Sam confirmed. “We wanted to ask you two if you want to be her godparents,” she added then.

“Wow! That... wow. I... I'll ask Nat when she's at home this evening but I'd like that.” He grinned.

“Where is she by the way?” Steve asked and Clint's smile faded. 

“She... she was needed at SHIELD-HQ. Some emergency. She'll come by as soon as possible.” He said. 

“Okay.” Steve nodded. He understood that it wasn't easy for her. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Sam asked and when Clint nodded, she handed him the child. “Jennifer, meet you godfather Clint.”


	4. Maria and Jessica

Clint was at the range, shot arrow after arrow and was really concentrated and in his zone when someone touched his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin, removed the earbuds and turned around. 

“Jesus Harold Christ on rubber crutches! You trying to kill me?” He snarled but then he saw Deputy Director Hill and an unknown woman beside her. 

“Sorry, Agent Barton.” Hill said and looked a little bit sheepishly. “Do you have a few minutes? We need to talk to you.” 

He knew that Natasha was at the range, too. She just shot a look at him. When he lifted one brow questioningly she turned back to her target and Clint finally shrugged.

“Sure,” he said and unstrung his bow. He took the case from the floor and carried it with him to the back of the range. He opened the case and folded the arms of his bow.

“What can I do for you, Deputy Director?” He asked and looked at Hill. 

“This is Jessica, my wife.” She introduced the woman beside her.

“You're married?” Clint couldn't repress and stared at Hill.

“Since three years.” She just nodded and held up her hand for him to see a wedding ring. 

“Wow. Never expected you to be the... the domestic type.” He said and grinned apologetically at Jessica. “So, what's the problem?” 

Hill looked around but no one was within earshot and then she took a deep breath and licked over her lips. Clint started to coil the bowstring. 

“As you can see we both are women.” 

“That much I figured out myself.” He smirked and closed the bowcase. 

“Yes. And...” she stopped and looked over to where Natasha was. But when Clint saw her nodding she continued. “We want to have children.” 

“Okay.” He had a bad feeling but he pretended to not know where that would lead to. 

“We talked to Natasha a few days ago.” Jessica chipped in. Apparently Nat knew her. She didn't say a word. 

“And we wanted to ask if you maybe... could help us?” Clint lifted both his brows and licked his lips. 

“You want me to be the biological father of your child?” He said and looked at both of them. 

“Yes. Like I said, we talked to Natasha and she said you'd be okay with it.” Jessica said.

“She said you'd done this before.” Hill added.

“That she said?” Clint's brows hit his hairline.

“Yes. She said you only have the condition to not be excluded from the child and that would be okay with us.” Jessica nodded. 

“As long as you're only Uncle Clint and not Daddy Clint.” Hill said.

“No! God, no. I wouldn't interfere with your family. I only want to see the child, play with it, sometimes babysit it and not be just a random stranger.”

“And that is perfectly fine with us.” 

“I need to ask you this. Why me? Why don't you go to a clinic?”

“Uhm... why you... we had a list.” Hill started. “Of all the men who came into question you made it number one.” 

“Oh... okay. And the quality criteria have been?” 

“We don't want to have a stranger. In a clinic they can tell you everything about the donator and you have to believe it. I admit I broke a few rules but I read the medical records of every man who came into question. Genetic diseases, disposition, intelligence and we have to admit a certain attractiveness was of interest, too.” 

“And I made number one on _this_ list? Who were my opponents? Quasimodo, Steve Urkel and Steven Hawking?” 

“No. Other Agents. I checked your medical records, Agent Barton.” Hill admitted. “None of your ancestors had any genetic diseases or other medical problems.” 

“Maybe they all died too early to find something?” Clint shrugged. His father died with thirty-five, his mother with thirty-two, his brother with thirty, his grandparents all didn't make it past fifty. 

“But the physicians at SHIELD said you don't have any. Then, you may not have a formal education but you're not dumb as a brick as well.” Hill added.

“Thank you.” Clint couldn't repress the sarcasm.

“You do realize that your IQ is over hundred and thirty?”

“Okay.” Clint didn't knew that. He never thought anyone would be interested in his intelligence. He was a sniper and not a scientist.

“And the last criterion was attractiveness. We asked a lot of the straight female Agents and most of them chose you. And some gay male Agents, too.” Jessica said and now Clint blushed. 

“Okay. And Nat knows about this and is fine with it?” He asked, once again. 

“Yes, that was what she said.” Hill confirmed. 

“Fine. You make an appointment with the doctor and I'll...” 

“Uhm...” Jessica chipped now in. “We... uhm... we don't want to do it with a doctor.” 

“What?” Clint asked, too loud. A few of the other Agents turned and looked at him. “What?” he repeated muted and stared at the two women. “How should that work?”

“We thought about a more... _natural_... way.” Jessica explained and looked at Hill.

“You... you want me to... to...” He pointed at the two of them disbelievingly. “And Nat knows this?” 

“Yes, she knows.” 

“Which one of you?” He wanted to know. 

“Uhm... we couldn't decide and we thought... both and then we'll see what happens.” 

“You want me to... to... you know... with both of you?” Clint's brows didn't make it down from his hairline the last minutes.

“Yes.” Both confirmed.

“Would you excuse me for a minute?” He asked and when they both nodded he went over to Natasha. 

“Okay, would you please tell me what that supposed to be?”

“You helped all your friends, now you can help my friends as well.” She snapped. 

“ _My_ friends? I thought Tony, Bruce and Steve are also _your_ friends?” Natasha just glared at him and pressed her lips tight together. “You do realize that they want me to... to...” He couldn't finish it, too much other Agents could hear it. 

“Yes. It's okay.” Natasha pressed through her teeth.

“It's okay? Didn't you tell me that you would rip off my balls if I ever cheat on you?” 

“It's not cheating.” 

“It's not... you want me to have sex with _two_ other women. What do you call it then?” 

“You are just helping them. And it's a one time arrangement. And they are lesbians, they don't want you.”

“Oh, and then it's okay to _lend_ me to your friends?” 

“You did the same for Stark and Banner and Rogers.” She pressed through clenched teeth.

“No. I wanked into a paper cup. _That_ was what I did for them.” He hissed. 

“It's just one time.” Natasha spat. 

“Fine, if that's what you want.”

“That's what I want.” She nodded.

“Fine!” Clint glared.

“Good.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Good.” He turned and went back to Hill and her wife.

“I have the next weekend off,” he said and took his bowcase. 

 

10 months later

 

“I can't do this, Clint.” Natasha stood in front of Hill's apartment door and stared at him wide eyed.

“Please, Nat.” He took her hand.

“No, Clint. Please, please don't make me do this,” she begged and sounded really miserable. Clint put the stuffed cow and the stuffed horse down and turned to Natasha.

“You know it was your idea.” He said and embraced her. “Please, come with me.” 

“I... I can't see this. You are always so... so happy with the children and I...”

“Nat, that's... I love you. And it doesn't matter if you can have children or not. It doesn't make me love you less.” 

“But you love children. And you have five now. And I...” 

“Okay.” He finally nodded. He gave her the key to the car. “Okay, babe. You don't have to go in. Can you drive home or do you want to take a cab?” 

“I... I'll wait in the car.”

“What...”

“It doesn't matter. Take your time. I'll wait.” 

“Nat...”

“No, it's okay. I forced you to do this.” 

“Nat, please...” she grabbed the keys, pressed the flowers in his hand and fled.

“Nat!” He tried again but she already stepped into the elevator. That moment he heard the door beside him.

“Hey, I thought I've heard someone.” Jessica opened and smiled when she saw the flowers and the stuffed animals. Clint handed her the two bouquets and took the animals.

“Where's Natasha?” She asked and led Clint into the apartment. 

“She doesn't feel well and she thought she might infect the babies. So she stayed at home,” he lied. “So, how are you?” He asked and then he saw Maria Hill with a small girl on her arms come into the living room. 

“Hey,” she smiled when she saw him. “Eric is asleep right now but this is Fabienne,” she said. Jessica took the two stuffed animals and Maria placed the small girl in his arms. “She has your eyes.” Jessica smiled when she saw him with her daughter.

“Really?” Clint seemed baffled.

“Really.” Hill nodded.

“Hey there, pretty girl.” Clint smiled at Fabienne. “I'm your Uncle Clint.” Maria hugged Jessica and they both smiled at the archer with the tiny child in his arm. They had made the right choice.


	5. Nick and Olivia

After the mission debriefing the other Avengers rose and wanted to leave the conference room, when Fury looked up again.

“Agent Barton, a word please.” He said and Clint looked at Phil. But the other man just shrugged and Clint stayed back till the others were gone and the door was closed.

“Sir,” he said and looked at the Director.

“Please, take a seat.” Fury said and sat down himself.

“Is something... did I...” he started. He couldn't remember a mistake and usually, when he had to talk tor Fury alone, it was about mistakes.

“No, it's... private.” Fury seemed a little bit nervous and that made Clint definitely even more nervous.

“Private, sir? I don't understand.” Clint swallowed and finally sat down as well.

“Yes... Agent Barton... uhm... there are rumors.” 

“Rumors, sir?” Rumors weren't good. Definitely not good!

“Yes... and I want to know if they are true.” 

“Okay. What kind of rumors?” Clint asked and his fingers started to drum at the armrest.

“That kind of rumors that say, that you are the biological father of a lot of children here.” Fury looked at him and he had a really unreadable expression on his face. 

“Depends.” Clint managed and his stomach churned. 

“Stark, Banner, Rogers, Hill.” Fury held his eyes with his one and it was as if that gaze tried to bore into his brain to discover all the hidden secrets. 

“Uhm... sir...” He started but then Fury licked over his lips and once again, he seemed nervous. 

“It's not... it's not a problem, Agent Barton. It's just... I want to know if it's true.” And Clint finally sighed and nodded.

“How...” he started but then Fury lifted one brow.

“I don't have this job because I look damn cool with my eyepatch, Agent Barton.” Fury smiled and Clint couldn't repress a grin himself.

“Okay, I'm going to put my cards on the table. Five years ago I fell ill. Testicle cancer,” he said. Five years ago?

“The _special mission_ no one should know anything about?” He asked and Fury nodded.

“Yes. It wasn't easy but I survived. I've never thought this could be a problem because, you know, my oldest son is only two years younger than you. But then I've met Olivia two years ago and we married but you already know that.” Clint relaxed slightly and leaned back in his chair. He knew that it was Fury's fourth marriage and that he already had five children, the youngest seventeen.

“And now Olivia wants to have children. But due to the cancer I... they had to remove my testicles.” Fury admitted but it was Clint who blushed.

“Uhm... sir...” he started. 

“I want you to ask if you... maybe... could help us as well.” 

“It's... wow!” 

“We want to do this without the paper trail, you know. Just you, me, Olivia and Dr. Banner.”

“I can understand that, sir, but... don't get me wrong, but I need to ask this question.” Clint licked over his lips and shifted uncomfortable in his chair. “Are you sure _I'm_ the right choice? I mean,” he really started to sweat right now, “you and your wife are... and I am...” he gestured but still couldn't say it. 

“Black and white?” Fury asked and didn't seem offended. Clint blushed violently and nodded.

“You know, it's... the child...” 

“... could have a light skin-color and you think it could be disadvantageous.” Clint nodded again, bright red now. 

“Don't worry, we've thought about this ourselves. But, Agent Barton, do you really believe that this child, _my_ child, could have any disadvantages?” Fury cocked his head and looked at him. 

“No... no, probably not.” Clint finally admitted. “Okay. I'll think about it. I'll talk to Nat about it and when she's okay then we can give it a go. But I have one condition.” 

Fury furrowed his brows and wanted to say something.

“If Nat is okay with it and as long as we two can stay Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint and not only some subordinates you used to know I'm fine with it. Oh, and only with IVF!” He added. He didn't wanted another debacle as with Hill and her wife.

“Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint?” 

“Yes. You know, the usual stuff aunts and uncles do. Spoil the child, buy useless presents, babysit, sometimes spend time with it, go to a baseball game and stuff like this.” 

Fury seemed to deliberate it but then he nodded. “Sounds acceptable.” He said.

“Okay, then... I'll talk to Natasha.” 

She agreed. And then she was gone for a week and no one could find her.

 

9 months, two weeks later

 

Clint was in one of the workshops and tried to get those damned EMP-arrows to work. He didn't want to go to Tony, that was too... humiliating. He wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing him fail. So he cursed and grumbled but he tried it himself. He always built his trick arrows himself.

When he heard the door he turned to find Nat, accompanied by a Junior Agent.

“Agent Barton, sir,” the young woman said when he looked at her. “Director Fury wanted me to give you that.” She handed him an envelope. Clint put the screwdriver away, wiped his hands clean with a rug and then he took the envelope. Nat flopped down on the old, worn out couch at one wall. Tony had couches in each workshop and often he slept on them. 

He opened the envelope to find a photo in it. 

“It's a girl. Nicole.” He said and looked at Natasha but shut his mouth when he saw her glance. 

“Nat...” 

“It's okay. Go...” She said and swallowed hard, her teeth gritted. 

Clint sighed and got up, “Wait here,” he asked the Junior Agent. Then he left the workshop and rode up to his apartment. Five minutes later he was back, handed the young woman a huge, stuffed lion and some money.

“Can you buy some flowers for Director Fury's wife and give them to her together with the plushie. And tell them, I'll come by in a few days.” The woman stared at him open-mouthed but when he didn't say anything else she finally nodded. 

When she was gone Clint sat down beside Natasha, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She was tense like a bowstring and still didn't look at him.

“Nat...” he started again.

“You should've gone. You ache to see the baby since Olivia went to the hospital,” she pressed through her teeth.

“No, I... I'll stay here. I don't have the time, I need to finish my EMP-arrows.” He gestured vaguely into the direction of the workbench. 

“No, you should've gone. She's your child after all.” 

“Nat... she's Fury's child. I'm just the nice Uncle Clint who sometimes shows up with the nice Aunt Nat.” 

“I'm not nice.” Natasha grumbled and Clint kissed her on the forehead.

“Yes, you are. And that's why I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” She mumbled with her face buried in the base of his neck.


	6. Clint and Natasha

Thanks to the last mission Clint and Nat didn't have to attend at the boring money funding gala. He had a huge black eye and Nat a broken wrist. And so they offered to babysit for the children of their friends. Eric and Fabienne were with their grandparents and Nicole with her big sister, but Anthony Junior, Barbara and Jennifer were here.

Clint had just managed to convince three years old Junior to go to bed, together with two years old Barbara when he heard a knock at the door. With Jennifer sleeping on his shoulder he went to the door. He expected _one_ of their parents outside but when he opened, there was a small crowd of people. Tony and Pepper, Bruce and Betty, Steve and Samantha, Maria and Jessica and Director Fury and Olivia. 

He lifted one brow and stared at them.

“Okay, Hawkass, do you want to let us stand out in the floor any longer?” Tony asked with a broad smirk on his face. 

“No... no, come in.” Clint, still baffled, stepped aside and let all of them in. Natasha, who just wanted to look after the sleeping toddlers, came as well and lifted one brow at her crowded living room. 

“Uhm... take a seat... wherever you find one.” Clint said and pointed at the couch and at the chairs around the dining table.

“What can we do for you?” Natasha asked quietly to not wake the sleeping girl on Clint's shoulder.

“We had an interesting conversation this evening.” Steve started.

“Okay.” Clint said and took a seat at the armrest of his couch. 

“And we realized, that we're some selfish bastards.” Bruce added.

“We all know what you did for us.” Maria said and took Jessica's hand.

“But no one realized how much we hurt you, Natasha, with our request.” Pepper looked at Nat now.

“Steve told me that you can't get children.” Samantha addressed her then. 

“No one realized that it had to hurt you to see all our children with your husband as their biological father.” Betty nodded.

Natasha just stared at them, opened her mouth and closed it without saying a word.

“How...” Clint started and then he saw Tony grin again.

“Genius, you know. No, we just discovered, that you two are 'Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint' to a lot of children here.” 

“And, as mentioned, we had an interesting conversation.” Steve said.

“You helped all of us, now we're here to help you.” Bruce smiled.

“Even if you tell all the people that you don't like children, Nat, we know better.” Jessica threw in. 

“You want to help us?” Clint asked.

“Yes. Surrogate motherhood is the magic word.” Pepper smiled.

“You two have free choice.” Maria said.

“We all are ready to do this for you.” Olivia added. 

“Oh my god.” Natasha slapped her uninjured hand over her mouth. 

“You... you would do this?” Clint asked again.

“For us?” Natasha added.

“Of course we would.” Samantha said.

“We all wouldn't have children without you.” Steve mentioned.

“So a little assistance to help you is the least we can do.” Olivia nodded. 

Clint carefully handed the sleeping Jennifer to her father and turned to Natasha. She was still shocked and he hugged her. 

“Clint...” she finally managed. And then one thing happened that no one ever thought that it would be possible. Natasha shed one tear. 

“Talk to each other.” Fury said, rose and patted Clint's shoulder.

“And then let us know.” Maria added. They all got up, every single one of them hugged Natasha and then Pepper and Bruce fetched their children and all of them left.

“Clint... we're going to be parents.” Natasha was still baffled.

“Yes. I still can't believe it.” 

 

 

9 months, three weeks later

 

They had chosen Jessica as surrogate but Pepper as egg cell donator. They wanted Pepper because of her red hair but due to the fact that she was the head of SI that would be suspicious. And they didn't wanted to endanger Betty because of her whack job father. Samantha, as Captain America's wife, had the same problem as Pepper. Publicity. Olivia got her child two months ago and they didn't wanted to get her into the next pregnancy. So they had to choose between Maria and Jessica and then Jessica volunteered because of Maria's job. 

The last few weeks Natasha was always at her side and Maria got a little bit jealous. But she could understand her excitement. And then, when Jessica went into labor, Nat nearly fainted. She never had a problem to kill people in the most creative ways but the idea that now _her_ child was going to be born was too much. It was Maria who called Clint because Natasha misdialed thrice. 

Clint left everything behind and ran to his car but Phil, who saw this, stopped him, took the keys and drove him. He always tried to pressure him to drive faster. 

When they arrived the two of them were allowed to accompany Jessica to the maternity room. It took seven hours but then the doctor said, it's a girl. Natasha nearly fainted once again but Clint was there and held her. The doctor wanted to give the baby to Jessica but she shook her head. 

“No doc, those two are the parents,” she breathed, pointed at Nat and Clint and then smiled, when Maria came and hugged and kissed her. 

The doctor looked at Clint and Natasha and then, with a smile, he handed the Baby to Natasha. 

“Congratulations. It's a daughter.” And this time Natasha cried, when she saw the tiny human in her arms. _Her_ daughter.

“Hello, little Breanna,” Clint said, when he took a closer look. “We are your mommy and your daddy.”


	7. Epilogue (15 years later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second version of the last chapter. I hope it's better this time... ;)

When Steve entered the living room he found Jennifer sitting very close to Junior at the couch with their backs to him and they were just giggling. 

“What are you doing?” He asked and walked up to them.

“Dad!” Jennifer complained.

“It's just maths homework, Uncle Steve.” Junior explained and looked at him.

“And that's so funny?” 

“Well, Junior had the same incompetent maths teacher I have now and he told me, that last year _he_ had to explain the problems to the teacher and not vice versa.” 

“Oh. Oh... I thought... oh... okay. Carry on!”

“What did you think we're doing?” Jennifer glared over her maths book. 

“Oh... uhm... it seemed... never mind.”

“What? You thought we make out?” 

“Uncle Steve!”

“Yes... no... of course not. It's just...”

“We're not Eric and Breanna.” Jennifer giggled again.

“Uhm... what do you mean, Eric and Breanna? Did they...” 

“Yeah well... we found them on our last barbecue holding hands in the toolshed.” Junior grinned and Steve paled.

“That's not good.” He mumbled, turned and left the room.

“Don't you think...” Junior started and Jennifer completed the sentence, “That this was strange? Yes, it was.” She cocked her head and stared at the door.

 

That weekend they all met. Tony, Pepper and eighteen years old Junior, Thor, Jane and eighteen years old Móði, Bruce, his ex-wife Betty and seventeen years old Barbara, Steve, Samantha and seventeen years old Jennifer, Maria, Jessica, Eric and Fabienne, both sixteen now, Fury, his sixth wife Karen, his ex-wife Olivia with fifteen years old Nicole and Clint with fourteen years old Breanna. 

They were at Tony's new vacation villa in Miami, had barbeque, most of the teenagers lounged around or played in the pool.

Pepper found Betty sitting alone on one of the deckchairs and watching the children. She sat down beside her. 

“How are you?” she asked and Betty shrugged. 

“I'm not sure. Not so good, I think.”

“Bruce?” Betty nodded. 

“I... I don't understand it, Pep. Everything was fine and then... he said it's better when he leaves. I know his little, green problem isn't easy for him to handle but we had it under control.”

“I'm sorry. For both of you. He's still hurting.” 

“I know. I can see it.” Betty swallowed. “He... we could've managed it without a divorce.”

“How's Barbara coping?” 

“She misses him really badly. She calls him every evening and then she lies in her bed and cries. Look at her, since we're here she never left his side.” It was true. The young girl was most of her time with Bruce, clinging to his side and she seemed really miserable.

Pepper looked around at the others. Olivia was talking to Maria and Jessica, Bruce sat with Barbara, Fury and Karen talked to Steve, Samantha and Thor, Jane was with Tony and Clint at the bar. And she could clearly see that Clint wasn't happy as well since Natasha was gone. No one knew where she was, except him and Fury and they didn't say anything but 'classified' if they got asked. 

“You know what, wait here. I'll get us some cocktails. Tony has invented a cocktail mixing machine and it's actually pretty good.” 

Betty nodded and Pepper left for the bar. 

“... know that? But...” Clint just said.

“No, Clint. You two have a child and Fury shouldn't have...” Jane shook her head vehemently. 

“It's our _job_ , Jane.” Clint interrupted halfheartedly. 

“It's your job to abandon your child for a mission? Are you nuts? If you need a shrink I can give you an address. Or if you need a lawyer.” Tony chipped in and pressed some buttons on his cocktail mixing machine and the apparatus started to buzz.

Clint threw his hands in the air and seemed annoyed. “Breanna knows that and she... Nat will be back soon.” 

“I don't got everything, Clint, but I have to agree to Jane and Tony. They shouldn't have sent Natasha on a long term mission.” Pepper said, then turned to Tony. “Can you persuade your little helper there to mix two [Hugo](http://wofhealth.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/hugo-1.jpg), darling?”

“Sure thing, honey.” Tony grinned.

“Bree is in a difficult age and...” Jane started, then turned to Pepper. “Hugo?”

“It's a cocktail. We tried it last winter in Zermatt, where we've been skiing and since then she can't get enough of this stuff.” Tony shrugged and fetched two wine glasses for Pepper's drinks.  


“Like I've said. Bree is in a difficult age and... Tony, could you maybe...” Jane started again.

“No problem.”

“Bree is in a difficult age and?” Clint chipped in now. 

“And she needs her mother.” Tony said and handed Pepper two glasses with clear liquid, ice, lime and mint in it. 

“Bree is strong, Tony. And we'll manage that.” Clint said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“You sure?” Steve came by and looked curious at the cocktails in Pepper's hand.

“Yes, I am sure.” Clint sighed. 

“You do realize, what we're going to tell them will be a shock.” Steve said, then looked at Tony. “Can I have two of these? They look good.” 

Jane, who just got her cocktail, hummed approvingly. 

“Okay, let's get it over with.” Steve said when he finally had his cocktails and handed them to Samantha and Karen. Then he called all of them to the huge living room. 

 

A few minutes later they all were settled and Steve rose.

“Children, there's something we have to tell you.” He addressed them. “It's important for all of you, except Móði.” The huge, blonde boy who just checked his phone, looked up when he heard his name, furrowed his brows but when his mother shook her head he shrugged and leaned back.

“Eighteen years ago... We wanted... we had...” Steve started but due to the fact that he was still the fearless leader of the Avengers he had his problems to talk to their children about such a sensitive topic. 

“We wanted to start families but couldn't,” Tony chipped in but didn't look up. 

“Why?” Eric asked and looked around. 

“Medical issues.” Samantha said and smiled at her still blushed husband. Steve went back to the couch and sat down beside his wife.

“What kind of medical issues? And what does that mean for us?” Junior cocked his head and looked at Tony.

“Palladium poisoning.” Tony admitted.

“Gamma radiation.” Bruce added.

“Testicle cancer.” Fury said.

“Super soldier serum.” Steve added.

“Uhm... same-sex couple.” Maria shrugged and then they all looked at Clint. He licked his lips, swallowed and then looked up.

“Sperm donator.” He said. 

“And that means?” Breanna cocked her head and looked at her father.

“Wait... do I get this right... you want to tell us, that we're all related?” Barbara looked at Steve, then at her parents, then at Clint. 

“And Uncle Clint is... technically... our genitor?” Fabienne asked. 

Clint nodded. 

“Of all of us?” Eric looked at Breanna.

“Aside from Móði, yes.” Steve confirmed. And then Breanna rose, stared furiously at her father and left the room. 

“I'll look after her,” Pepper said and rose and Clint nodded grateful. Since Natasha's disappearance Pepper was something like a second mother to her and technically she was her mother.

“I don't get it.” Junior said. “Why Uncle Clint? And why all of you?” 

“We didn't realize at first that we all had asked him. And why Clint? He was the only one of us without any medical issues and we all trusted him.” Tony said. 

“So... then... technically... we're all siblings. Except Móði.” Nicole asked and when all of their parents looked at each other and finally nodded Junior grinned broadly.

“Cool!” He said.

“No, not cool!” Eric threw in.

“Yes, really Eric. You can't make out with your sister.” Fabienne mocked him. 

“I didn't... it was... Fuck you!” He stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Language.” Jessica said. 

“No, really. I think it's cool. We're always been more than just friends and now... I think it's cool.” Barbara stated.

“Me too,” Jennifer added. 

“Likewise,” Fabienne said.

“Well, I already have siblings, but you can't have enough of them. And my other siblings are all so old,” Nicole grinned.

“And I've always wondered why so much of us have three colored eyes like Uncle Clint.” Eric said.

“But you're okay to stay Uncle Clint?” Junior asked and cocked his head. 

“I've never expected anything else,” Clint grinned. That moment Pepper and Breanna came back. She still glared at him.

“We need to have a serious conversation, dad.” She said and looked at him with Pepper's disapproving glance and Tony started to snigger when he saw that.

“So, anything else you need to reveal?” Barbara asked and looked around. Steve shook his head and the rest of the adults followed.

“Good... then... the pool is waiting for us.” Fabienne grinned and left. 

Móði stayed back when all the other teenagers went back out into the garden.

“Father,” he addressed Thor. 

“My son?” Thor asked and looked at the boy, nearly as huge as himself by now.

“I want more siblings.” He stated, turned and left as well.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Breanna asked that evening when she was alone with her father.

“I... I'm not sure. We don't wanted to... to... burden you... all of you... with our problems.” Clint tried. They both sat at the couch and Clint laid his arm around Breanna's shoulders.

“But dad, that's not something irrelevant. It's... you're the father of most of my friends.” 

“The biological father.” Clint corrected. 

“Does that make any difference?” Breanna glared at Clint.

“Of course it does. _You_ are our child, not the others.” 

“And Aunt Pepper is my biological mother.” She stated and looked up at him and Clint nodded.

“Then Anthony and me are...” 

“Siblings. Not only half siblings.” 

“Wow. That's...” 

“I know, baby. And I'm sorry. If you and Eric...”

“Oh god, I... I kissed my brother!” Breanna startled and glared at Clint again. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I can only repeat myself. I'm sorry, hun. We never thought...”

“That we could fall for each other? Dad, we're practically raised together. We lived together so many years in Stark Tower, we've seen each other at school... what did you expect?” 

“I don't know. I really don't know.” Clint shook his head slightly. “I want you to understand one thing, baby. Even if Nat is not your biological mother, she _is_ your mother. She loves you and she misses you badly. And despite the fact that I'm the biological father of all of those children, _you_ are _my_ child. The others are more like nieces and nephews. I love you, Nat loves you and _we_ are _your_ parents. Not the others.” 

“I know, dad. And I love you, both of you.” Breanna turned and embraced him tightly. “But that doesn't mean that I'm not mad with you anymore.” She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the whole thing got a little bit more sappy than I intended it to be... nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it... ;)  
> Thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos!
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
